Halloween
by MySuperAwesomePenName
Summary: A look inside Delilah's Halloween with the Cullens. One-shot


**AN: Here you go, guys, a one-shot with Little Delilah, just as I promised! :D **

**Warning: This fic is related to my other fic, Loving Delilah. If you haven't read that one, this will confuse the heck out of you!**

* * *

It was October thirty-first, and Delilah watched curiously out the window as Esme's car rolled down the road, appraising the groups of children holding buckets and bags, dressed up as princesses and superheroes.

Even though Rosalie and Alice always dressed her up for Halloween and gave her sweets, she had never been trick-or-treating, ever. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she didn't think she was missing much anyway. The children at school all loved the holiday, but it seemed like something that Delilah wouldn't enjoy as much as the other kids did. She jumped in her seat as the Halloween decorations littered in a yard passing by suddenly lit up, like lightning. No, she definitely did not like Halloween.

As soon as she got home, Alice was there with Delilah's costume. It was lace covered, the color of a cloud, and exactly Delilah's size.

"You can be an ice princess this year," Alice chirped, spreading the dress out on her bed.

Delilah sat down next to it, looking all around the room. She loved being in Alice and Jasper's room, because Alice had a fondness for redecorating often, and it seemed like every time Delilah entered, the room was completely different from the last time she'd been there. That day, Alice had decorated the room in the spirit of the holiday. There were little black cats running along the edges of the ceilings, and copper flowers swirled around on the walls, their emerald stems and leaves trailing along behind.

Alice noticed Delilah gazing at the black silk of the curtains and smiled indulgently. "If you want, I can get you some for your room."

"Not black, or course," Rosalie said, entering the room. "Maybe light pink or blue."

Alice nodded. "Of course," she agreed. "Now go get dressed- I want to see how cute you look in your outfit!"

Delilah smiled back at her as she picked up the dress and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It didn't take her long to put on the dress, though the fabric around her knees didn't seem to lay right, and she would need someone to tie the back of it for her.

She stepped back into the room and Rosalie came over and gave her an appraising look. She fixed the fabric so that it lay perfectly, and tied the string, then went digging in her purse for some makeup.

"Just for the costume," she said lightly. "Normally, you wouldn't need any."

It was the first time Delilah had ever worn makeup, and she was astounded at how much it changed her face as Alice carefully applied it. Even though it made her face feel a little heavier than usual, when she looked in the mirror, there was someone else standing there, a beautiful ice princess with rosy pink cheeks and dark, curled eyelashes.

In her reflection she saw Rosalie pick up a brush from the vanity, and closed her eyes as she felt the bristles move gently through her hair. It always relaxed her when Rose brushed her hair, and truth be told, Rosalie was the only one who ever did.

Even though Esme held the role of mother in the household, there was a certain way that Rosalie acted towards Delilah that made it easy to believe that the girl was hers, and anyone who tried to act otherwise was soon coldly corrected. It was Rosalie who drove Delilah to school, Rosalie who braided her wet hair before bed. Though Alice and Esme picked out many articles of clothing for Delilah, it was Rosalie's credit card that always paid for them. And it was Rosalie that always sang Delilah back to sleep when she woke up crying.

* * *

"Alright, come on and pose for me Delilah!" Alice grinned at her as she held the camera out in front of her, focusing it on Delilah.

Said little girl turned from where Emmett was explaining the rules of water polo to her and smiled shyly at the camera, smoothing her dress down with pale, slender hands. Alice snapped the picture, and squealed when she saw the results.

"It's just darling!" She showed Rosalie, who smiled at first.

Then she noticed Delilah's eyes. Though they were beautiful, as blue as they had ever been, they were the tiniest bit blank, and incredibly solemn. Rosalie felt a twinge of pain, knowing that even during the day, Delilah was still plagued by the thoughts of her nightmares. She knew that was what it was, because just the night before, the little girl had woken up thinking she had been buried alive.

She waited a couple hours, letting Delilah enjoy the candy she'd been given, and then, when the girl's eyes started to droop, Rosalie laid a hand on her head. "You ready for bed sweetheart?"

Delilah nodded, going around and giving everyone hugs before they both went upstairs to wash the makeup off of the child's face and change her into her night clothes.

Delilah got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, and Rosalie sat on the edge of her bed.

She paused for a moment before she spoke. "Delilah, you know you're safe here, don't you?"

The girl's brow furrowed in confusion. "Of course," she said in that soft voice of hers.

"Really," Rosalie insisted, leaning forward a little. "As long as you're with us, nothing can hurt you."

"I know," came the soft voice again. Rosalie reluctantly let it go, tucking the blankets around Delilah and smoothing back the girl's hair from her forehead.

"I love you," she told her tenderly.

In that moment, Delilah's face lit up completely, a beautiful smiled pulling the edges of her lips up. Her eyes came alive with happiness, and Rosalie could see many words swirling around in the child's expression, but there were only four that escaped.

"I love you, too."

Just like that, Rosalie's heart melted for what seemed like the thousandth time since she'd met this perfect, beautiful child. She wanted to believe that this would last forever, that Delilah would always belong to them. But deep in her heart, Rosalie knew that something would change. Eventually, Delilah would grow up, get married, have kids, and eventually, die.

She shivered. No, she would convince herself that Delilah would always be there, would always smile just like that.

To believe anything else would be like breaking her own heart.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it! I have to say, I'm not happy with this one-shot at all, but who knows, maybe I'll go back and fix it someday! ;D**


End file.
